Slowly But Surely
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson, Nick and Greg talk to Brass and see how he's coping. Very mild spoilers for season 14.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Wasn't going to post this so soon, but I wanted a good Brass story.**

**I have to admit, I love writing stories with Jackson and Brass. And I've missed seeing Brass some this season. So I thought it would be cool to write a story with them. Also, I've always loved the chemistry between Nick and Brass. And, since Jackson loves his Uncle Nicky and his Uncle Jim, I wondered what they might talk about. So, enough rambling! Hope you all enjoy this story, and please review!**

It had been a long few weeks, mostly of court dates and talking to lawyers about his ex-wife's estate, and Jim Brass wanted to just focus on work. He hated himself for not helping Ellie as much as he thought he could. Everyone told him he shouldn't blame himself, and he knew he shouldn't, but it didn't stop it from hurting. Knowing the DA wanted him to testify against his daughter, Jim wanted to throw himself into work and not look back.

He sighed and looked up to see Greg Sanders' five-year-old son Jackson watching him curiously. "Hi, Uncle Jim. Whatcha doing?"

Jim had to smile at the innocent child. "I am just taking a break. How have you been?"

"I good. My daddy had to drop off sumfin wif Uncle Nicky, so I here."

Jim smiled. "You know, you've got a great daddy."

"I have da bestest!" Jackson said as he came into the room. "Did you know dat daddy an' Uncle Nicky took me to a movie?"

"They did?"

"Uh-huh, an' I eat popcorn. Do you like popcorn?"

"Sure I do," Jim said with a warm smile. Looking at the innocent little boy, Jim smiled and wished his own daughter could've been saved. "You know what? I just got back to work and out of everybody here, I missed you most."

Jackson smiled. "You did?"

"I did," Jim said. "I missed your daddy and mama and Sara and Nick too, but...well, you just know how to make me feel better if I have a bad day."

"Cool!" Jackson said with a warm smile. Jim laughed as Jackson hugged him.

Nick stood in the doorway and smiled at the sight of the detective with his godson. "Your daddy's right...you don't like waiting."

Jim smiled as Jackson said, "Hi, Uncle Nicky! Uncle Jim back!"

"I see that," Nick said as he came in. He sighed as he sat in the chair across from Jim's desk. "I'm glad you're back."

Jim smiled. "Thanks."

Jackson looked at his Uncle Jim curiously. "Why did you go away?"

Nick smiled sadly as Jim sighed. "Well," Jim began. "I had to, uh..."

"He had some grown-up stuff to take care of," Nick said. Jim smiled softly and nodded.

"Oh," Jackson said. "Did you have to go to court? Dat's where my daddy had to go yesterday. An' I got to stay with Aunt Sara an' we played with her doggie."

"You did?" Jim asked. Jackson smiled and nodded. Jim chuckled softly, then sighed. "Yeah, I had to go to court."

Jackson knew nothing of Jim's strained relationship with Ellie - he just loved his extended family. "Uncle Jim, I glad you're back. I like to hang out wif you."

Jim smiled at the innocent little boy. "Well, I like hanging out with you. And remember when I told you that you're the reason I know how to smile?" Jackson nodded. "Well, you are. You always know how to make me feel better. How do you do that?"

Jackson laughed. "I dunno! But I glad you're back."

"So am I," Nick said. He had to smile at the hardened detective smiling with the sweet little boy.

"Hey," Jim said as he pulled Jackson on his lap. "I've got a good idea. Do you think you could draw me something?"

"Okay! What should I draw?"

Jim thought for a moment and smiled softly when he saw Jackson tap his finger to his chin just like Jim was doing. "How about a picture of Aunt Sara's dog?"

Jackson happily nodded and began coloring. Nick smiled as he watched the two together. "You know," he said to the detective, "I missed seeing you too."

Jim smiled sadly and kept watching Jackson color. "Well, you said things would get back to normal eventually, right?"

Nick smiled and nodded. He couldn't imagine what his old friend was going through. As much as he respected Jim, he hated what Ellie put him through. "Everything go okay in Jersey?" Nick asked softly.

"Oh," Jim said with a sigh. "Nancy's family doesn't blame me. Her sister thinks she was always too easy on Ellie...said she knew something like this could happen." Jim shook his head and watched the happy little boy color. "You know, I wish I could go back...to win Ellie was this age." Jim smiled at the carefree child, unaware of the strained relationship between Jim and his daughter.

With a sigh, Nick said, "I know you're not going to like this, but..."

"It's Nancy's fault?" Jim said as he looked up. Nick sighed and nodded. Watching the innocent little boy, Jim softly said, "Her family said the same thing."

Jackson stopped and looked up at the detective. "Uncle Jim, are you sad?"

Sighing, Jim said, "Yeah. Remember when I told you someone I love went away?"

"You say you mad too."

"Yeah, but I'm not mad at you," Jim assured him. "In fact...I wish this person could have been more like you. Because you love all your family very much."

Jackson nodded. "An' you in my family, too!"

Jim fought back tears as he smiled at the sweet child. "Yeah. And you've got your daddy and mama, and Uncle Nick and Aunt Sara, and me and so many people who love you. Don't ever forget that, okay?"

"I won't," Jackson said as he hugged the detective. He returned to his coloring and added a few finishing touches before handing the paper to the detective. "Here ya go!"

"Oh, wow!" Jim said softly. "Look at this, Jackson."

"His name is Hank," Jackson explained. "An' he gives da slobberiest kisses."

"He does?" Jim asked with a soft laugh.

"Uh-huh. He gave me a kiss an' daddy asked if I needed a towel!"

Jim and Nick laughed softly as Jackson talked about his canine friend. Just then, Greg appeared in the doorway and smiled at his son with his good friends. Tapping Nick's shoulder, he said, "I told you he hates waiting."

"Oh, he's fine," Jim assured him. "Really..." he smiled at the little boy. "He's great."

"Are you?" Greg tentatively asked.

Jim sighed. "I'm getting there."

Greg was about to respond when Jackson piped up. "I da reason he knows how to smile, daddy!"

"You sure are," Jim assured Jackson with a hug. He smiled when Jackson kissed his cheek. "Aw, thank you!"

"An' you a good uncle," Jackson told him. He couldn't imagine anyone not liking his Uncle Jim.

"Well, thank you," Jim said with a smile. "I needed to hear that, thank you."

"And you are a good man," Greg assured the detective. Nick nodded.

Jim smiled. Knowing he had his CSI family gave him comfort and a sense of calm. He knew Ellie might never apologize or care about what she'd done, but Jim knew he wasn't to blame.

"Uncle Jim," Jackson asked. "Do you want to get some sammiches wif us?"

"That sounds great," Jim said with a warm smile. "But I've got to get some work done."

"All right, then we'll bring some to you," Nick said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Jackson said. "Daddy an' me, we like da sammich shop wif da good chicken sammiches!"

Jim laughed softly. "Oh, you do?"

"Yeah! An' dey have grilled cheese sammiches! I love dose!"

"We can bring you something," Greg said. "It's no big deal."

Jim looked at the paperwork on his desk and the sweet little boy on his lap. "You know what, Jackson? I think I'll join you. That okay?"

"Yes!" Jackson said with a big smile. "You can sit by me at da restaurant!"

"I'd like that," Jim said with a warm smile.

Jackson clambered down and rushed into his father's arms. "Daddy, I like hanging out wif Uncle Jim!"

Greg smiled at his innocent son. "I think he likes hanging out with you, Jacks."

Jim smiled, knowing he really did have a family with the CSI team and a chance to be an uncle with Jackson. "I do," he said as he stood to join them. Smiling at Jackson, he said, "Thank you, Jackson."

"Why?"

"For being the reason I know how to smile."

Jackson smiled and hugged the detective, and Jim loved knowing the sweet little boy still loved him. He knew Jackson knew nothing about his relationship with Ellie or why his adopted mother was nearly killed - he knew Jackson just loved his family.

And Jim loved being part of Jackson's family.

**The End.**


End file.
